My Suitor, The Vampire King
by MasterIZ
Summary: The hair on the back of your neck stands on end, the feeling of Marshall's breath against your neck, his teeth barely grazing where he's sampled before, sends a delicious stirring in your lower regions. "Sweeter than the most sickeningly sweet, and juicy red fruit to ever bear it's existence." Warning: YAOI/LEMON, Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball.


My Suitor, the Vampire King

Adventure Time FF

Prince Gumball X Marshall Lee R: M

Warnings: Lemon

Every night my very own king come s to see me. When all is still in the Land of Ooo, and when I least expect him to, he shows up. My suitor is the Vampire King non other than Marshall Lee. Before, the thought of Marshall being my lover would only earn a scoff, but now, I dare say I tinge pinker at the thought. Marshall, lay sound asleep in the large canopy bed, that I long ago grew accustomed to sharing with him. The curtains are drawn tight, as to not let the slightest bit of sunshine penetrate the room. When he lay still like this, quieted, and mouth pressed tight; Marshall seemed all the bit beautiful Immortals are made out to be.

Lazily, I trace the other chest, the eerie blue if his skin seemed to almost glow, the slight sheen of sweat the only indication of our love making. He stirs slightly, beneath light touches, but doesn t bother to wake up. He s safe here with me, and he knows that even if its only for the night, he can relent his tough vampire persona. The previous events are running wild through your mind.

Science, was the thing you could always turn to when nobody else was around to turn to. Science is your second love, for a while it was your first, and only love. There hadn t been much time to experiment as of lately, and you were taking full advantage of the wee morning hours.

Hey there Gummie~ No matter how many times he appears in front of you, floating upside down and legs dangling care-free, you always jump.

DON T DO THAT! You scold him, as you almost dump the project underway. You carefully turn to place the bubbling green substance on the lab desk, and sigh with contentment, once it is securely out of the way.

Marshall merely smirks, and of course follows behind you, floating lazily. Aww, but it s so cute when you get all embarrassed. Your delicious pink face, tints an even more delectable shade of red. He licks his lips at said, stated-er-statement.

Your face, indeed, feels ten shades hotter, at the almost compliment. So glad I could make your mouth water like the most delectable strawberry in existence. You huff, pulling off your lab goggles and coat.

The hair on the back of your neck stands on end, the feeling of Marshall s breath against your neck, his teeth barely grazing where he s sampled before, sends a delicious stirring in your lower regions. Sweeter than the most sickeningly sweet, and juicy red fruit to ever bear it s existence.

Oh, he s good, but since when was that new? The feeling of his fangs grazing soft flesh elicits a small moan from the Candy Kingdoms finest prince.

B-bite me? Marshall merely chuckles and nuzzles the crook of your neck.

Excited to be vampire bait, are we? It sounds so dirty, the way Marshall words it, and the filthiness of such a request makes you want it all the more.

So, you arch up, and hook your arms around the mischievous little king, who are you kidding, you want more than the vampire s bite.

Mmmh, upstairs then? You practically purr into Marshall s pointed ears, you wont be shot down this time for certain.

No fair~I wanted to tease you a little more first. Yet, of course, Marshall is picking you up, and readying his flash step into your room.

Before you know it, he has you pinned to the bed, and his thin hips are grinding into your under thighs. Marshall is planting small kisses all over the spot he plans to bite, which happens to be where your neck and shoulder connect. Go ahead, You usher him to go ahead and to do it, to bite you. Tomorrow, you re going to be sore and a little on the pale side, and it doesn t matter because this feels so good. Your go ahead was all the ushering Marshall needs, as he buries his fangs into pink flesh. You moan at the searing pain and somehow its laced with pleasure, you must be somewhat of a masochist. Marshall moans too, and you feel just how excited he is though the denim of his pants.

He releases your throat when your vision blurs at the edges, pink blood dribbles down his chin and his eyes are clouded over with lust. The first time Marshall bit you it had been a disaster, you wound up laying in bed for days. You were hesitant when he d asked you to let him do it again, but after weeks of persuading, you were glad to have given in.

Marshall works your pants past your hips, and quickly discards the offensive material. He s sizing you up as though you were the rawest piece of steak on the market, and you squirm under the intensity of his gaze. Your own member peaks past the elastic band of your underwear, and you hope he relinquishes you from this torment soon. Soon enough, Marshall is on you like a hungry dog, spreading your legs apart, and coming to grips with your straining erection. He smiles, fangs glinting as he pumps your cock, this elicits another, much needier moan from your throat. He gives a long lick up the side, and god, you know what he s thinking.

The first time after the two of you had bumped uglies. As Marshall had so tactfully put it, he had teased you about the drapes matching the carpet. He also unneededly added that they were very flamboyantly gay drapes and carpet. It doesn t matter though, because you love him nonetheless, and the way he draws out his strokes, only add to the torment of loving him all the harder. Your eyes meet his, and when he brings his long, spidery like digits up to your mouth, you envelope them in their entirety.

You coat his fingers well with your saliva, no matter how demeaning the situation might be, the better you do it the less it hurts. You needed the extra lubrication as it was, Marshall seemed to always rip you a new one. He pulls back his fingers with a pop and your left a drooling mess, he s ready and you re MORE than ready, but if you don t do this it won t be pleasurable for either of you. A lesson learned from the first time you tried to do this.

With his free hand he cups the back side of your knee and hoist your leg up for better leverage, but the way he smirks makes it obvious it s for the added show. His finger prods slightly at your entrance, and you watch half lidded for whats about to happen. Marshall presses a kiss to your knee, an I love you sort of thing to do without using words, and he pushes the first finger in. It s still tight and slightly uncomfortable, but it s going a lot better than usual. Another moan escapes past your lips feeling the second finger enter, after the squirming of the first. He scissors his fingers, and smirks all the more when you gasp as he brushes against a sensitive nerve; Marshall had pianist fingers.

When he pulls his fingers out, you whine at the loss, you were so close. Marshall seemed to always to that, have you on the verge and then cruelly pull out before you could cum. He laughs slightly, seductive in its sound, and you watch as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down around his knees. He grabs you by the ankles and pulls you to him, you d be pissed off, but currently your too fired up to care. You feel him against your entrance, and you close your eyes.

Your back arches, as he pushes in, he holds you tightly by the hips forcing your ass further down on his cock. You adjust to the feeling rather quickly, Marshall senses this and proceeds to rock his hips forward. Did you mention how bony his hips were? It doesn t matter, you seem to fit perfectly into that space, and the waves of pleasure increase the faster he goes.

M-MARSHALL! You practically scream, your vision going white as hot ropes of cum splatter across your chest. Marshall s head is bowed, and he s biting his lip concentrating on the task at hand.

F-Fuckkkk~ He moans out pushing into you deep, and filling your sweet core up to the brim with his seed. You moan, feeling your inner walls covered in Marshall Lee. You whine at the loss of his cock when he pulls out, and you moan again when his seed comes pouring out.

Marshall collapses next to you, and almost instantly falls asleep, that s what you get for sleeping with a 1,000 year old vampire you suppose.

So here you lay, you abandon you shirt and lay next to Lee sweaty and beaten. Your about to drift off yourself, when you re pulled tight against Marshall s chest. A contented sigh passes his lips, and he mumble something along the line of how sweet your life juice is. And you dead pan, because of course that was soo Marshall Lee. However, a slight smile finds its way onto your lips, because although he may not be the most experienced, graceful vampire to exist, he was yours and you were his.

Author s Note: Okay, so there are probably usage errors and shit, but it s also 3:27 am here and I m about to crash. Anyway, this needed to be done. There is not enough Marshall Lee X Prince Gumball to go around, it especially lacks when it comes to fanfiction. So take this and contribute it to the fandom. 3

This was first posted on my DA:  



End file.
